


girl, ease my mind

by queerraccoon



Series: Clexa Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerraccoon/pseuds/queerraccoon
Summary: modern au where lexa is too gay to functioninspired by:“You’re my roommate’s cousin and every now and then you come over for dinner and we keep making eye-contact and I can’t tell if you’re playing footsie with me under the table on purpose or not but I’m okay with it.” AU /but not directly related





	

The first time it happened, Lexa mumbled an apology even though it wasn’t her fault. It had to be a mistake, the very pretty girl was sitting awfully close to her after all. It was easy for her foot to brush against her own, it must’ve been an accident. She stared down at her plate, avoiding any contact with those eyes, the bluest she’d ever seen. She shovelled the rice into her mouth, desperate to avoid any conversation with the girl, almost certain that her voice would fail her. Why, _why_ did Octavia’s cousin have to be so attractive and _why_ did their dining table have to be so small.

“Lexa, right?” Oh _God_ , her voice so soft and husky and Lexa couldn’t believe how all this perfection could be contained in a single person.

Lexa made the mistake of looking up at the girl, jaw almost dropping open, but she managed to keep it shut with the food contained in her mouth. It took Lexa a full ten seconds to process what the blonde had said and she frantically nodded, mouth still full with food, rendering her incapable of speaking.

She could hear Octavia chuckling as Lexa tried to swallow her food before making any attempt at a conversation.

“That’s a very pretty name. I don’t know if Octavia has mentioned me, but I’m Clarke.” No, Octavia had barely mentioned her, and Lexa would have greatly appreciated some warning that an incredibly hot girl was going to join them for dinner. But all she got was a brief “my cousin’s coming over soon”.

“You’re nice is very name as well,” Lexa replied. It was only when Clarke laughed (and what a beautiful laugh it was - so light and bubbly) that she realised and cursed herself for being rendered utterly useless by a pretty girl.

They made no further conversation as Lexa continued to focus entirely on her food, her face a brilliant shade of red from being embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

The second time, Lexa was as equally unprepared, but didn’t offer an unnecessary apology this time.

Clarke had come in unannounced. Lexa was already at the dining table, dressed in sweats with her hair messily tied up in a bun, when she heard the door unlock. She had expected Octavia to be alone, but Clarke, looking stunning as usual, had walked in after her, a beaming smile on her face after talking to Octavia.

“Hey Lexa, is it alright if Clarke eats with us today?” Well she was already here, but Lexa would never decline an opportunity to have Clarke sit next to her again.

Eyes never leaving Clarke, she said, “Yeah,” glad to hear that her voice didn’t fail her this time, even if she only said one word.

“Thanks, Lexa,” Clarke said, sitting down next to her. “Sorry to come without any warning, just decided on a whim to come eat here.” Clarke’s smile was enough to short circuit Lexa’s brain and she almost dropped the spoon she was holding. Clarke was sitting close enough to Lexa that she was able to catch a whiff of her perfume, and her mind was filled with nothing else besides Clarke, and how enticing she smelled.

When Lexa felt a foot (a _bare_ foot) slide against her ankle, she shot Clarke a look, confused as to why her foot was on hers. But when she looked up, she only saw beautiful, soft, golden curls that perfectly fell across her shoulders, as Clarke was talking to Octavia.

When Clarke turned back around, Lexa was about to question her, but when she opened her mouth, she no longer felt Clarke’s foot on hers. She must’ve looked like a confused gaping fish with her mouth undecided on whether to be open or closed. Clarke made no effort on mentioning the incident, only sending a wink in Lexa’s direction (which would have positively made her panties drop if she wasn’t wearing any pants) before standing and leaving Lexa sitting at the table very confused and very turned on.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time it happened, Lexa made sure to wear shorts, which might have been either the best decision of her life, or the worst. Clarke’s foot was stroking up and down the back of Lexa’s calf, and she had to grip her fork (good thing it wasn’t plastic) to try suppress the shivers that dared to overtake her body. Octavia was completely oblivious to what was going on between Clarke and Octavia, too caught up in her conversation with Clarke to notice Lexa’s gay attack. Each time Clarke’s foot stroked her calf, it inched higher, daring to reach her thigh. Lexa clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to cross her legs, because that would just move her legs away from Clarke, and she couldn’t let that happen, for obvious reasons.

It was a great relief when Octavia left the room, leaving the two seated at the table.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Doing what?” Clarke’s smirk wasn’t as clueless as her response, and the curve of the end of her lips made Lexa’s heart beat a little faster.

“You know what you’re doing,” said Lexa, attempting to have some kind of control over herself.

Clarke hummed. “And so what if I’m doing it on purpose?”

She leaned in closer to Lexa and her eyes couldn’t help but dart down to Clarke’s full lips, silently begging them to reach across the gap between them and meet Lexa’s own.

Clarke’s proximity was so distracting, Lexa almost didn’t notice Clarke’s foot being replaced by a hand on her thigh. Lexa had to shut her eyes, too overwhelmed to face Clarke.

“Do you want me to stop?” Clarke whispered right by her ear.

“God, no.” And she opened her eyes. Clarke was closer that before, and Lexa found herself drowning in the blue sea of her eyes, before Clarke leaned in to meet her lips.

Clarke’s hand inched further up her thigh as she leaned into the kiss, making Lexa let out a moan into Clarke as her fingers approached the edge of her shorts. Lexa gripped at Clarke’s hips, not wanting to let her go and guided them onto her leg, so Clarke was straddling her and they were closer than before. She had to tilt her head up slightly from her position so she was able to fully meet Clarke’s soft lips. Clarke’s hand was still firmly plastered on Lexa’s thigh, and she swore that there would be a handprint burnt into her thigh from the heat of Clarke’s hand.

Lexa’s daring hands moved from Clarke’s hips and onto her ass, squeezing each cheek and grinning when Clarke moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss slightly to let it out. But their lips weren’t apart for too long. Lexa captured Clarke’s lips with her own mid moan, grinning when Clarke pushed back with her own lips.

Lexa was lost in Clarke until they were interrupted by Octavia.

“About time. If I had to watch you two eye fucking each other one more time without actually getting together, I probably would’ve locked you two up in a closet to sort it out.”

Lexa only glared at Octavia before pulling Clarke back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at lxsbianlxna.tumblr.com


End file.
